I Can Be Your Hero
by ladyyemerald
Summary: After Sonja, there was nothing for Lucian. No life, no love. After her parents death, there was nothing for Olivia. Can two loveless beings find something in one another?
1. Profiling

**This was originally posted on Quizilla with pictures of the characters, but since Fanfiction won't allow pictures...I suppose I'll just have to live.**

**Name: **Olivia Audigier (as in Christian "Audigier") (Pronounced: Aw-dee-jee-ay)

**Portrayed By: **Alexa Chung (Look her up!)  
**Age:** 26  
**Occupation:** Assistant television producer for a local talk show  
**Nationality:** English and French  
**Background Information:** Olivia lives in a London flat with her Siberian Husky "Shaka" (Pronounced: Shah-kuh) Both of her parents were doctors and are now dead. Her father, James, was a Lycan researcher as a side job to medicine, he didn't want to harm them, just study them. One night his closest friend, who was a Lycan himself, returned to the Audigier household carrying a mauled James. He died at the hands an inexperienced and untamed Lycan. Although his friend fought off and killed the other Lycan, Olivia's father didn't make it. Her mother, who also had a strong interest in Lycans, discontinued her research in the species, finding it too difficult to bear the memories of her husbands fate. Her mother, Nicola, died four years ago of a sudden heart attack. She had died before the paramedics arrived.

Growing up, Olivia was considerably uncoordinated and daring/thrill seeking. And as a result, she found herself breaking many bones, and having to recieve multiple stichings, all of which were done by her father or mother. Up until their deaths, Olivia's parents taught her everything they know about medicine. So much that she could probably take the medical exam and pass with flying colors. Her friends trust her knowledge in medicine so much that they often come to her with different ailments, some petty, and others far more serious. She can pretty much do anything, considering her father and mothers medical equiptment is stored in her flat.

Olivia wants to move to America and become the host of her own talk show, but for now it seems like she'll be staying in London.


	2. The Woman Who Cries

_"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?"_

"Veronica?" I yelled down the hallway of the building in which the talk show I was assistant producer of was located, "Veronica you're on in fifteen minutes!" I continued to yell, checking all the rooms I passed by.

I finally came to a door where I could hear gentle sobs coming from behind. I lightly knocked, "Veronica....?"

A sniffle was my response.

"Oh dah-ling whats wrong?" I asked, setting my clipboard down and taking her in my arms, where she broke down into heavy weeping.

"Jared, huh huh, broke, huh, up with meeeee," she continued to cry. I had to let out a little chuckle.

She pulled back and controlled her crying, "You think this is funny?"

"Oh sweetheart," I began to clean the running mascara from her eyes with a tissue, "You only dated three weeks,"

"Yes I know, but...he was the one, I could feel it." she moped, finally done crying.

I tilted my head, continuing to fix her make up, "Veronica, listen, you are a beautiful woman and any man would be crazy to let you go...which Jared has done. Now, I don't think you want to call a crazy person your boyfriend, do you?"

"No...but he wasn't crazy Olivia, he was perfect." she sighed.

"So you're telling me that even though he didn't shower for days he was still perfect?" I asked and she weakly nodded.

"And I suppose the fact that he was only 27 and already balding just added to his perfection? Ohhh, and we cant forget those lame jokes, the bad breath, and the annoying laugh. Yes, Veronica...I do believe you're right...he just screams perfect." I laughed, and she joined in.

"Okay so maybe he wasn't perfect," she admitted.

"Well then what was it that made you like him so much?" I asked

She contemplated, "Uhm...well...I uhm, haha I don't know,...the sex was amazing,"

"Thats why you've fallen in love?" I laughed.

She sighed, "I suppose I wasn't in love with him," she said, and then "Thank you Olivia, I needed that."

"Any time, any time. Now, you need to get out there!" I hurried her towards the stage and positioned her in front of the camera.

And then the producer began the countdown, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...cue Veronica."

:x:

"You did wonderful today," I hugged Veronica after the show.

"Will you be coming out for drinks with us?" she asked, referring to the traditional friday night drinks the producers and Veronica had. I had been skipping it for weeks now.

"No," I frowned, "Shaka needs to be taken out for a walk, can't leave him in there too long."

"Aww, well okay, I'll see you at work Monday." She hugged me goodbye.

I walked out into the cold night air. I pulled my peacoat closed to block out the harsh breeze. I could see my breath, this isn't a surprise though...considering it is winter.

It took me a full 20 minutes to walk back to my flat. When I entered, Shaka immediatly ran over and greeted me. I crouched down and began scratching him behind the ears. "Hows the best boy in the world?" I cooed at him.

When I got back up I hung my coat on the coat rack and walked to the kitchen and began to prepare a dinner of ramen noodles for me, and kibble for Shaka. Afterwards, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and sat down to cuddle with Shaka on the couch while watching a nightly variety show.

This was pretty much how the past two weeks have been spent. I sighed and Shaka looked up at me with his head tilted and ears up. "I gotttttta get outta here" I said to him. He licked my face, and I laughed a little. "Tomorrow night I'm going out for sure," I said before getting up and going to bed.


	3. Bloody Angel

_"Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?"_

**The Next Night, Saturday. **

"Damnit Owen!" I exclaimed laughing as he shot his last ball into the pocket during our pool game, thus, winning...again.

I took a sip of my beer and he said, "Damn, what is this...four in a row?" he mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ohhh baby, don't be mean," Justine, Owen's girlfriend and another good friend of mine said, holding his waist. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Aww how cuteeee...you two make me want to throw up." I laughed and made a gagging face.

"Oh stop, you're just mad I dominated four pool games in a row," he retaliated.

I scowled, "Thats only because you cheat!" I called him out, and started laughing.

He put his hand over his chest, "Me? A cheater? Never!" then he and Justine started laughing as well.

"Oh puh-leaseee, you pushed more than a few balls into the pockets when you thought I wasn't looking!" I threw my hands on the table.

He laughed once, "You saw that huh?...damn."

"Jeez baby, you need to be more discreat about those things!" Justine said.

"Yeah 'babyyyy'" I mocked.

"You're just jealous of our undying love...isn't that right babeee" Owen said and then looked at Justine.

"Damn right!" she agreed.

I laughed and then looked at the clock; 1:38 a.m. "I should probably get going guys," I sighed.

"Mmm, okayy. Bye girly," Justine leaned in to hug me.

"See ya later kid," Owen said and then patted me on my head.

I smiled, "Bye guys," then walked out.

It seemed as though there was no one on the streets, it was eerily quiet. It was unsettling.

About halfway to my flat building, I saw something...someone, lying on the ground, about 50 feet in front of me. He was unconscious it seemed. (lets just pretend Lucian was knocked unconscious after falling from Selene's car) I automatically went into doctor mode and jogged over to him and put my hand to my mouth in horror.

This man had blood all over his face, what seemed to be bullet wounds, and a few nasty gashes. I dropped to my knees and my hands fluttered above him, unsure of where to begin. I decide to check his pulse, but just as my fingers touched his icy skin, his hand flew up and grabbed me hard by the wrist.

His eyes snapped open and I saw how dark and cold they were...yet, there was a warmness underneath, somewhere....

"Hello there," he said in a voice so charming it seemed devilish. Then he looked me up and down, "What is it you think you're doing?" His grip on my wrist seemed to tighten with the tone of his words.

"I..I'm sorry," I closed my eyes and shook my head," It's just...I saw you, from over there, and I thought you needed help." I looked him over once more, "By the looks of it, you do." I went to touch a wound that was on his forehead but he flinched and curled his lips so that his teeth were bared. Not only were the teeth that he bared frightening, but the growl that rose from his chest was enough to send me flying to my feet.

Something about this man scared me, and made me fear for my life. "Uh, I'll be going now." I turned, but his arm was on my shoulder instantly.

"Not so fast," he spun me around and was at least three inches from my face. "What makes you think..." he started walking towards me, causing me to walk backward, "I would let you leave..." I continued to walk backwards and he continued towards me, "Alive?" I hit the brick wall of the building behind me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out, he was simply terrifying. He chuckled darkly.

"Listen," my voice box finally kicked into action, "I was only trying to help you...you know, saveee your life."

He looked at me intently in the eyes, I had a cold sweat running down my spine. My heart was beating at a dangerous speed...until he slowly shook his head. "I suppose you're right," he half smiled, a menacing look in his eyes, "A life for a life I believe."

He began to back away and outstreched his arms, telling me to leave. I wasn't sure if he was to be trusted or not. But I took my chances anyway, "Thank you," I whispered, running in the direction of my flat, fighting tears the entire time.

**Lucian's Point Of View**

I watched her run away. I watched as the heels of her stilletos lifted high off the ground in anticipation of outrunning me. I'm not sure why I did it, let her go that is. That wasn't like me. I could've killed her. Maybe I should've.


	4. Deadly Attraction

_"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this."_

**The next night; Sunday**

**Lucian's Point of View**

I paced in my room underground.

Not only did I let an inferior human live, but I couldn't stop thinking about why. Which was a problem...considering I had no idea. That isn't something I normally do.

It was as if something switched inside of me. I felt something different looking at her, a new and unfamiliar emotion. And I didn't like it. It made me feel vulnerable.

_Am I loosing it?_ I silently asked myself, _Am I loosing my touch? _

No. I couldn't. Killing was second nature to me. Instinct. I couldn't let an unfamiliar emotion extinguish my killer instinct. No...wait, not unfamiliar. I knew I had felt it before. But where? Something somewhere deep down in my being stirred. Something that hadn't in quite some time.

But what? I let out growl and pounded once on the wall in frustration.

I thought of the girls face and I could feel my own twist in anger and disgust. I decided that I hated her. I wanted her dead. And I'd be the one to do it.

As a side project to the hybrid creation, I'd find and kill this mystery woman. I tried to think of how I'd do it, but, the strange feeling returned and sent a bit of unwillingness to my brain.

I frowned out of annoyance. "The sooner I get this over with," I said to myself, meaning kill her, "the faster I can back into the swing of things." I hoped that, by killing her, I would be sending this vulnerability away and be able to move on without ever feeling it again.

**Olivia's Point of View**

"Are you sure it's back on?" I asked into my phone, wrapped in a wool blanket while wearing layers of sweats. My heating was turned off the night before somehow and ever since I have been so cold I could swear my breath was coming out in visible puffs.

I tried turning my thermostat a few times again, until I finally heard the 'click click' noise of the heat going on, "Ahh, there it is. Well thank you so much for your help." I hung up and took the gloves off of my hands.

I walked over to my kitchen counter and poured my second cup of coffee. Not only did the cold keep me up, but the disturbing images of the man from the night before did a number on my nerves.

I couldn't stop thinking about the scene. The man, a face and mouth covered in blood, cut and bullet wounds covering him. And those eyes...

Oh those eyes, everytime I thought about how terrifying he was, I always found myself drifting back to the image of his dark brown eyes. And, oddly enough, my fears would lighten.

It was strange...this lightening feeling. Considering he was a man who could've killed me last night, and just the thought of his deep eyes, and charming voice could make all of the fear and uneasiness completley disapear.

But wait...was it so strange? He did let me go after all. Sure, there were those few moments in which I was terrified for my life. But once I began to run, and realized that he wasn't tailing me, I wasn't in any danger anymore. He had let me go. He let me live.

I walked around my flat, carrying my coffee, and thinking of this man. A man that tried to kill me. A man that looked as if he could destroy everything, and everone in his path. A man that I should be terrified of seeing again. But I wasn't. Something fluttered deep inside of me whenever my thoughts drifted to his deep and mysterious eyes. And I liked it.

I always had an attraction to danger.


	5. Bette Davis Eyes

_"Her hair is hollow gold.  
Her lips a sweet surprise.  
Her hands are never cold.  
She's got Bette Davis eyes."_

**Olivia's Point of View; Tuesday**

I'm delusional I've decided. I have not stopped thinking about Saturday night. You know, the man. However, I'm not thinking about him in the way most women who were assaulted would. As in, being terrified, having nightmares. No, not me. I can't stop thinking about how attractive he was and the danger that emanated from him...and my addiction to danger.

"This is craziness," I muttered while at work on Tuesday. I was filing papers and preparing for tomorrow's show.

I got up and shut the door to my office for a little privacy. "He could've killed you," I said to myself, "He wanted to."

I slumped in my chair and rubbed my temples, "Uhhh, get over it Olivia. He was probably some homeless loser who would've killed you for your money."

Not good enough. "He probably would've used the money to buy drugs," I tried to persuade myself into being uninfatuated with him. "Or beer. Maybe hookers."

Finally disgusted, I smiled to myself and got back to my work, only to be interrupted five minutes later by the voice of the secretary coming through the speaker of the phone on my desk. "Miss Audigier, you have a visiter."

"Who?" I asked into the speaker.

"Justine Lovitt," she replied, and I told her to send her in.

"Hey Liv!" Justine said, handing me a paper bag, "Thought I'd bring you lunch." She smiled.

"Aw thank you!" I said and then motioned towards a chair, "Sit, sit!"

"So how's work?" She asked, looking at a picture I had on my desk: it was of her, Owen, our friend Tammy, and I.

"Uhhhh," I groaned, "I'm so slammed! I feel like these piles of paper just keep growing."

We laughed, "I'll probably be in here for like, another three days"

"Oh no, that wouldn't be good!........then you'd miss my engagement party..." she trailed off.

I didn't catch on for a second and then, "Haha...wait...enga--OH MY GOD!" I jumped up and ran around the desk to look at her outstretched hand.

"When?" I asked excitedly.

"Last night! It was so romantic!" She gushed and told me all about how he proposed in the park.

I held my hand over my heart, "Oh that is the sweetest story!"

"I know! The party is Thursday night at that new club in downtown London. All of our friends are going to be there...it's a pre-engagement party." she said and I gave her a questioning look. "Pre as in, my whole family wont be there. I mean, can you imagine my grandparents at a nightclub? Ha! My sisters will be there though."

I could tell she was so excited, "Ah! I can't wait! What time?"

"Owen and I will be at the club by 10, so from then on! We have a VIP section!" She was jumping up and down now.

"Ohhh, well I'm so so so happy for you dah-ling, you deserve it!" I hugged her tight.

"Thank you thank you!" she let go after a few moments. "Well I'll let you get back to your work, call me tonight!"

"I will!" I said before sitting back down to my desk and getting back to work. I couldn't wait until Thursday, Justine seemed so happy. She really deserved this. But then my smiled faded and I began to wonder.....

When was I ever going to find love?

Lucian's Point of View

There she was.

The girl.

I waited here for a half an hour, in this alley, the alley right next to where I had almost killed her. Waiting for her to pass by. This time, there wouldn't be an almost. I was going to kill her.

Yet I couldn't.

Something wouldn't let me jump from the shadows and attack her. My feet were frozen in place. But my mind was racing.

Do it! it said Come on Lucian, you've done this before...

But then, Leave her be, you don't need to do this, sounded through my head.

I watched as she walked just a few feet away from me, and I realized, I didn't want to kill her. Once I came to that conclusion, my feet became mobile again...and I began to follow her. She didn't notice me.

Something interested me about this girl. Something in the way she moved, and carried herself. Her voice: soft, yet raspy. She was posh, yet modest. She looked precocious. Dazzling.

Her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Yes! I heard, Justine came into my office today. Congratulations! I can't wait until thursday night,"

What was Thursday night? I wondered, continuing to follow in the shadows.

"Its at Pure right?" she asked (I'm make up the name of a nightclub lol)

Pure...I've heard of it before. The nightclub. No, she can't go there! Death dealers are known to gather there. She could be in immense danger.

When I realized how much danger she would be unknowingly putting herself into, the strange feeling stirred in me again. I'd have to talk to Raze. He would do whatever I asked of him.

Before walking any further, I turned around and darted into the darkness again, making my way into the underground tunnels where us Lycans reside.

"Raze," I called out once I was close enough to smell him.

"Yes Lucian," He said respectfully and stood in front of me.

"I need you to do me a favor...Thursday night I need you do go down to Pure. There will be a girl there, I..I want you to, watch her. Make sure no death dealers harm her." I said, confusing myself. I had no idea what I was doing. I shouldn't be helping her. I mentally punched myself.

"Is she important to the hyprid project?" He asked.

"No.." I said, angering myself and my unknown emotion.

"So you want me to....protect her?" He asked, confused.

"...I suppose you could call it that." I said, even more confused than he.

I could tell he couldn't make out my intentions, as I couldn't either. The look on his face told me what I so desperatly didn't want to believe: he was questioning my bitterness and possibly my strengh....and so was I.

I put on my coldest face. "Don't you have things you could be doing?" I asked in a harsh tone. "Leave me!" I ordered and stalked off to my room when he was out of sight. That must've changed his mind about me becoming weak. However...it didn't change mine.

"My God, what is happening to me?"


	6. Dancing With The Devil

_"Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight."_

**Thursday Night**

I walked down the streets of downtown London, carrying my clutch in one hand and a small gift for Justine in the other. It was a bracelet. I had seen her looking at it adoringly through the window of Tiffany and Co. a few weeks earlier while on a walk with her. I knew she'd love it.

I tore my cell phone out after ten minutes of not being able to find the right building. "Hey," I said when Owen answered the phone. "Where is this place? East Jabip or something?"

"Hahaha, yeahhh. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm looking at "Charlie's Bar" right now." I said.

"Olivia..." He started, "Turn around." Then I heard him start laughing.

I turned and was staring at a big neon sign reading "Pure"..."See you inside." I said, before shutting my phone and jogging across the street.

When I entered the dark room with the neon red lights shining, I thought I'd never be able to find my friends with all these people. But that was only until Justine came running over in a skimpy pink dress. "Dont you look amazing!" She said, taking my hands and then hugging me.

"Here!" I practically had to yell over the loud music, then handed her the small Tiffany's box.

When she opened it her mouth dropped and eyes lit up. "You're crazy! I know how much this was!"

"Ohh, shut uppp. You just got engaged, I had to congratulate you somehow!" I said, hooking the bracelet on her wrist.

She smiled at me, "I love you Oliviaaa!" She yelled, then hugged me. "Come on, we have this whole section to ourselves," She pulled me over to a large private couch in the corner with tables and...stripper poles.

As soon as I approached the couch, everyone got up to greet me one at a time. "Have trouble finding the place?" Owen joked.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." I laughed as I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Just before anyone could say anything else, at the sound of a loud techno song, Justine jumped up, "Lets go dance guys!"

Without any objection, we all followed her out onto the dancefloor where we all began to dance. I was having quite a nice time, when I became stricken with thirst.

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink," I said to Carrie, Justines sister, fanning my face. "Do you wanna come with?"

"Ehh, not at the moment." She said, and then I saw a man standing next to her, and I could tell she wanted to stay back and talk to him.

I smiled, "Okayyy," I said before making my way towards the bar.

"One vodka and cranberry," I said to the bartender. As I waited I swayed my hips to the music and out the corner of my eye I saw a very suave man with pale white skin staring at me.

When he saw that I noticed his staring he got up from his barstool and walked over to me. "Hello," He said in a charming voice. "I'm Dimitri,"

From behind him I could see a few men with the same pale complexion looking over at us. I ignored them. "Olivia," I nodded.

"Are you here alone Olivia?" He asked in an almost haunting voice.

"No I'm here with a few friends, it's an engagement party," I smiled at him, trying to be as polite as I could.

He half-smiled in a sexy way that gave me goose bumps. "I mean...are you here with a date?"

"Oh..." I shivered, "No, I'm not."

"Then I suppose," he began as the bartender sat my drink down in front of us, "I wont have to worry about another man getting mad at me when I pay for your drink," He said, pulling money from his pocket and swiftly handed it to the bartender.

"Oh, no no no," I went to grab the money, but the bartender was already walking in the other direction. "You didn't have to do that,"

"No, I didn't," he took a step closer, which brought him closer to my face, "But I wanted to."

I was at a loss for words, "Well, uhm, thank you." I nodded once on graditute and started to walk away.

"Wait wait.."I heard him call from behind me.

I turned and he was already standing next to me, "Do you wanna dance?" He asked, again, half-smiling.

I smiled, "Sure."

::Lucian's Point of View::

Raze left a few hours ago for Pure. But something didn't feel right. I couldn't concentrate on anything for more than five minutes without beginning to worry if she was still alive.

I sucked in a deep breath and then let out a loud growl. I threw my fist against the wall and exited the tunnels through a sewer grate. If you want to be satisfied, you must do everything yourself. I ran through the shadows all the way to pure.

**::Olivia's Point of View:: **

I danced with Dimitri most of the night. By three I was ready to leave. He even offered to walk me home, to which I agreed to of course.

I should've known something was wrong the moment I tried to say goodbye to my friends and he began to rush me. I should've known when he led me towards a side door leading out into an alley. But I didn't pay attention until it was too late.

Once the door to the club was shut he had me pinned against the brick wall, one arm under my chin, choking me. I could feel him lifting me higher and higher off the ground. He smiled wide as I started gasping for air.

Thats when I noticed his teeth. The fangs I had once not noticed were quickly becoming more and more noticable. And thats when I realized that this was far more serious than a normal attacker. In this situation, I was sure to lose my life.

With that, I closed my eyes as a tear fell and I choked out a frail "Please." Before I could open my eyes, I felt the arm release my neck and my body plummet to the hard ground. My eyes snapped open and I saw a blur of two figures in front of me. Now three.

Dimitri, a large muscualar man, and another man. I thought I recognized the last man, but I couldn't be sure...until his head snapped toward my direction. It was the man from Saturday night. His eyes ran over my body, but not in the vulgar way, he was checking to make sure I was okay. Which seemed quite strange to me.

Just as I began to think about why he was doing this for me, I stopped when the larger man suddenly took on another shape. I felt my heart begin to race and a cold shiver run the course of my spine. He was a Lycan. I was no more than five feet from a battle between Lycan and Vampire.

All throughout my childhood, my father and Carter (the name of the lycan he was friends with; in info) taught me all about Lycans - Carter would even transform on the rare occasion just for my excitement - so I grew up not being as terrified of the creatures as everyone else.

It seemed as though this fight was going to be drawn out forever. That is, until the larger man in Lycan form torn at Dimitri's flesh with his teeth. I was horrified. No occoasional transformation of Carter could have prepared me for this. I watched a man, that only ten minutes before had me almost smitten, die.

I threw my hands to my mouth as the Lycan slowly took his human form again, "Oh my God." I whispered into my trembeling hands as I watched Dimitri's lifeless body lay on the ground. But my view was blocked out when the mystery man stepped in front of it. I looked up and he was looking at the other Lycan. "Didn't I tell you to watch her?" He asked seethingly.

"Sir," the other began in a deep voice, "I.."

"I don't want to hear it!" He yelled, then looked me in the eyes, "Leave." he said, although I knew he wasn't talking to me.

"Yes." the other man nodded and dissapeared into the darkness of the alley.

I swallowed hard, "You're...you're a Lycan?" I looked at the pavement I was sitting on.

I could hear him taking a deep breath, "Yes."

I looked up at him again, without anything to say. He rolled his eyes angrily and exhaled. Then extended his arm and helped me up.

A dark thought entered my mind, and left my lips before I could stop it, "And now you're going to kill me." I looked to where Dimitri's body was once laid, and saw that it was gone. The other man must've taken him. I shivered at the thought.

He looked me dead in the eyes, and as he pushed past me he said, "No."

I felt my stomach lift from my knees as I silently thanked God. When I turned around I saw the man walking away. "Wait.." I called to him.

He stopped and slowly turned, waiting to hear what I had to say...although I myself wasn't even sure why I called him back. "You're leaving?" was the only thing that seemed right to say.

He turned and began to walk away, answering my question. But I still didn't want him to go.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked quickly before he was out of sight.

"Lucian," he said in a charming voice.

I nodded, "Olivia." I smiled to myself, content with getting his name.

He nodded once before dissapearing into the darkness. I let out a deep breath and exited the alley way. The entire way back to my flat I thought about Lucian, and how he had saved me. Then I began to think about details...he had that man watch me. Protect me in an essence. This didn't frighten me, or worry me, like it would most people. This just showed that he was thinking about me, maybe just as much as I was thinking about him. And I liked that.


	7. Grey's Anatomy

_"I don't know why,  
you want to follow me tonight.  
When the rest of the world,  
with whom I've crossed and have quarreled,  
lets me down so."_

**Saturday; 7:30 pm **

"So..?" Justine said while out to dinner on Saturday night.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "So what?" I said, picking at my salad.

"That guy you left the party with...he was cute." She took a sip of her drink, "Anythingg...you know, go down?"

I laughed nervously, "Ehh, not what you think."

Her mouth dropped. "You guys didn't go back to your flat?"

"Nope," I said, wanting to get off the subject.

"But, he was gorgeous! How could you not want him?" She asked incredulously.

I laughed, "I don't knowww, I guess I just wasn't feeling it."

She shook her head, "Olivia, Olivia, Olivia...how do you ever expect to get a boyfriend? You're too picky babe. It's time to lower your standards."

"It's not that my standards are high, it's just that I haven't seen anything I like." I lied. After much thought last night, I decided I liked Lucian after the two short times I had met him. I liked the sense of danger he had, and the protection to go along with it.

Before we could continue our conversation, Justine's cell phone went off. "Hello?...Babe, are you kidding me...How did you...Ugh, fine, I'll be right there." Then she looked at me, "I'm sorry, Owen set our oven on fire and I have to get back home."

I smiled, "It's alright," I stood up to hug her goodbye, "I'll see you soon." I said and then sat back down to finish my food.

::Lucian's Point of View::

"Lucian," I heard Raze say from behind me. I turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"She was at a resturaunt with another female, but the other one had to leave early." He gave me the information I had sent him out to find.

"So she's alone now?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He said and then gave me the address of the resturaunt. I turned to exit the tunnels but he called out to me, "Wait...Lucian,"

"Yes?" I turned around on my feet.

He looked unsure and nervous, "I'm sorry if this sounds bold, but...what is your relation to Olivia?"

I grimaced, "I have no relation to her."

"It's just that..." he didn't know how to put his words, "The way you looked at her last night...I haven't seen that look in a very very long time."

I had a confused look on my face. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I...I haven't seen it since the last time I saw you look at......Sonja." He took a step back.

I felt my blood boil, I had to fight the urge to rip him apart. "I will never love someone again, Sonja has my heart for all of eternity. Nobody else." I said through my teeth.

"Is it really possible to never fall in love again though?" He could tell he was walking on thin ice, but the fact that he was being so bold was something that I respected.

"I am not in love with Olivia." I stated firmly, "What Sonja and I had was something no other woman could replace."

"But you do feel something there, do you not? Something deep in the pit of your very soul?" He asked.

I looked away, unable to lie this time. He continued, "Lucian...Sonja would want you move on."

I growled a little, "You know nothing of what Sonja wants."

"I don't, that is true. But I do know that she loved you and would want you to be happy. And if that meant falling in love, I'm sure she would've given you her blessing." It's true, she would.

I shook my head, angry. Then, without saying anything back to him, I stormed off...still intent on seeing Olivia.

::Olivia's Point of View::

After finishing my dinner I exited the resturaunt and began to walk along the street. "I should've brought a coat," I mumbled to myself, hugging my arms to my body.

I walked, looking at the ground the entire time, counting the steps I took. When I had gotten to 76, I saw a pair of worn boots standing in front of me. I followed my gaze up to the face. Lucian. I felt my heart flutter.

"Hello Lucian," I said, smiling lightly.

He nodded, "Olivia."

I continued to walk, with him by my side. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for the other night. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you..and the other Lycan."

"It's not neccesary." He said, and then after a moment of silence, "Why didn't you run?"

I was confused, "He had me against the wall...I couldn't move."

"No. When Raze transformed. You didn't seem frightened. I thought for sure you'd have been gone." He said.

I shook my head, "Uhm, my father, he was a Lycan researcher. His closest friend, a Lycan, would change for me every so often. I learned to not be afraid of them."

He looked bewildered, "Your father was a Lycan researcher? What was his name?"

My father and his death was a tender subject, "It doesn't matter," I glanced at Lucian, "He's dead now."

Sensing I didn't want to talk about it anymore he tried to move on, but was interrupted by the screams of a woman ahead of us. She was crouched over a man, most likley her husband. He was lying on the ground, unconscious, and a crowd was beginning to form. "Help me," she wailed, "Please somebody, call an ambulance."

The boy didn't look like he would make it without medical attention now. He wouldn't last the short period of time it would take the ambulance to arrive.

"Wait," I yelled, Lucian followed me in the shadows. I began to try to push through the crowd, but nobody would move. I decided I would have to take some medical liberties and lie a little, "I'm a doctor," I shouted, "Please move!"

As if those words were open sesame, everyone backed away and I kneeled down next to the woman and the man. "What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know! We were waiting to cross the street and he started to complain about a pain in his chest and then just dropped down." She said, crying heavily.

I turned my attention to the man, he was sweating profusely and there seemed to be some swelling in his chest. I felt under his neck for his pulse, only to confirm what I desperately didn't want to believe, I could barely feel it. He was having a heart attack.

"Ma'am, I believe he is having a heart attack. There is only so much I can do for him, but I need to do it fast. Call an ambulance, have them here as soon as possible." I said to her quickly. She pulled out a cell phone and I turned my attention to the man again.

I took my position and began literally punch his diaphragm upwards to get his heart beating. (I actually looked this up haha!) In between punches, when he didn't wake, I started CPR. I switched off between the two until the ambulance arrived.

He was hooked up on oxygen immediately. The woman thanked me before jumping into the ambulance with him. After they started speeding away, I realized that I may have saved that man's life. I backed away from the crowd slowly. Even though I had always stitched my friends and family up and given them medical advice, I had never come close to having to save someones life.

Once I had gotten far enough from the crowd I began to look into the alley, "Lucian?" I called out into the darkness.

"You're a doctor?" He said from behind me. The surprise of him being there and my nerves that were already shot, casued me to jump.

After catching my breath, "No...my parents were though. Taught me everything they knew."

"Have you done that before?" he asked.

"Ohhhh no. Never. That was a first." I said, still a little shaken.

He nodded, "It must come very naturally to you. You looked very professional."

I sighed, "I just wanted to help. Sort of like what I wanted to do the first time I saw you."

"Yes, you didn't catch me at my finest moment." He said darkly. After some silence he began again, "I have to go."

My head snapped up, "When will I see you again?"

He looked to be fighting something, "Tomorrow night, here. I want to show you something."

I nodded and by the time I blinked my eyes, he was gone. I took a few deep breaths and reflected on everything that had just happened. "Jesus," I whispered into my palm. And then I thought about seeing him again, and smiled.

"He wants to see me again," I whispered to myself. The smile on my face grew even wider and it stayed that way the entire way back to my flat.


	8. All Is Fair In Love And War

_"I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away."_

I watched my breath come out in small puffs as I waited for Lucian against a building the next night. I shivered a bit, and then pulled my sweater tighter to my body. But was it the from the cold? Or just because I was reeling just thinking about seeing Lucian again? Who knows?...

"Olivia," Lucian said from behind me.

I swiftly turned in his direction and had to bite my lip to prevent myself from smiling too hard. "Hi," was all I could muster.

He nodded, his usual greeting. "Follow me," he said, and then turned into the alley way.

I saw that he stopped midway through. He then turned to me, "I need to put this on you," he held up a blindfold. "For precautions."

And, being awestrucken by him, I complied and he tied the black cloth around my eyes. I was completely blinded. The only thing guiding me was his hand placed gently on my forearm.

We walked for a while. I could tell we weren't in the city anymore when I felt bushes and over grown grass brushing against my legs, and when I tripped because of a few rocks. Before I knew it, the ground started to descend. We were walking lower and lower until I was sure we were underground.

When we stop, Lucian untied the blindfold. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. But I could see enough to know that I was deep underground. I touched on of the rock walls just to be sure.

"Where are we?" I asked, completely dazed and confused.

"Underground, where us lycans live." He said a few feet away from me.

My heart sank a little as a horrible thought entered my mind. I turned to him with a look of horror on my face, "You brought me here to....for...them?" I couldn't bring myself to say the words 'for them to kill me'. But he understood what I meant.

"No, no. Rather, I want to show you something." He turned again, "This way."

And again, I followed. This time I was brought into a room that looked very unsanitary, and a cross between a laboratory and a hospital room. I ran my fingers slowly along the gurney placed in the middle of the room. Once I noticed the wrist, ankle, and other restraints, I tore my hand away quickly.

"Olivia-" He started, but stopped when another man walked into the room. He looked like he was in charge of whatever was going on in this room. He looked from Lucian to me, and then back to Lucian.

"Olivia, this is Singe." He introduced.

"Hello," Singe said simply, then moved to a beaker filled with what looked like blood.

"Lucian," I said in a small voice, "what is that?"

He let out a sigh and then rubbed his temples, "Olivia, I.." He looked away.

"Why did you bring me down here?" I was getting a little nervous.

"It's difficult to say really, I'm not quite--Singe, leave us please." Once Singe left, he continued, "I'm not quite sure why exactly."

He likes me.

"I haven't been able to get you off of my mind, and it's been bothering me."

He must.

"It's a feeling I can't quite describe."

YES!

I stepped closer, "Let me guess," another step, "Whenever you look at me, you could swear your heart skipped a beat." Another step. "Just thinking about seeing me, cause you to unconsciously smile." Another step, now I was no more than 2 inches from him. "And when you touch me you feel a shiver course through your body."

He hesitantly nodded, "How did you know?"

"It's the same exact way with me," I said, coming closer to his face. He moved his head a little, unsure of what to do.

"Lucian," I whispered.

At that moment he forcefully closed the space between our lips. I lost my balance for a moment, but he held my shoulders tightly in his hands, keeping me on my feet, and attached to his mouth.

It seemed like it lasted an eternity. I was reeling. Then he broke away.

I stood for a moment, still running on adrenalin, trying to catch my breath and focus my vision. Once I was able to see clearly enough, I saw Lucian standing a few feet away, with lust filled eyes.

I ran to him, throwing both legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. He responded by dropping me on the gurney. Before I knew it, I was tearing at his leather jacket, desperately trying to remove it.

But it was short lived. He jumped off of me and backed away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I should be taking you home." He said and then exited the room through hanging plastic drapes.

I got up, my ego a little bruised, and followed him out. He turned and put the blindfold back on.

We walked in silence the entire way back. Once we reached the door to my flat he turned around. "Wait," I called, but he didn't turn back, "Lucian please," I ran down the steps until I caught up with him.

"What was that room?" I asked quickly, not wanting him to get away without hearing my question.

He huffed. "It's a long story."

"I have time," I stated, then turned and began to walk towards my building again, hoping he would follow. Once I got to the elevator and the doors began to close, I saw a hand slide between them, casuing them to open again. I smiled when I realized it was Lucian.

When we entered, he was bombarded by Shaka. Though he didn't seem to mind. "You must take to dogs quite well." He said slyly. I laughed, getting the joke.

We sat in my flat and he began his story. A story of war and slavery. And although he seemed to be telling me everything, I could tell he was leaving out an important key aspect to the story.

"Why did the war begin?" I asked.

He looked hesitant, "...there were many differences between the vampire leader, Viktor, and I. He thinks I betrayed him."

"How?" I asked, curious.

Again, hesitant. "Ehh, well, that is an entirely different story in itself, something I wish not to speak of." I noticed that he unconsciously touched the necklace hanging from his neck. Which only made me more curious, though I respected his wishes.

He continued by explaining about the hybrid breed. It stood for much more than a cross in the breeds, it was a unifying of the two species. Equalizing them.

All too soon, his story was over and he claimed he had to leave.

"When can I go back?" I asked, showing him to the door.

"Tomorrow night if it's what you want." He said, and I nodded. "Meet me in the same spot as tonight." Again, I nodded.

"Goodbye Olivia," He said, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Goodnight," I said, slowly closing the door, not wanting him to actually leave.

As soon as I locked my door I went and collapsed backwards on my couch, smiling like a teenager caught in the throws of first love.


	9. Trust And Betrayal

"This life is way too short,  
to get caught up and all mixed up.  
When I just want you to love me back.  
Why can't you just love me back."

"Hey Liv, what're you doing tonight?" Justine asked over the phone the next night.

At the moment, I was putting on makeup, readying myself to see Lucian. But I couldn't exactly tell her I was in love with a lycan. She didn't even know that they existed.

"Getting ready to go see an old friend from school. " I said nonchalantly into the reciever.

"Aw okay, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out or something." She said, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

I frowned, "I know, I..I've been busy with work. You know, files and such."

"Ahh, okayy. Well we need to get together soon!" She said and I agreed.

After a minute of goodbyes I hung up and grabbed a hat to put on. Shaka was sitting at the door waiting for me.

"I'll be back later on baby," I crouched down to tousle his ears and kiss his head.

I tried to make it to the alley way as fast as possible. And when I got there I was pleased to find that Lucian was already waiting there for me.

I walked up as sultry as I possibly could. "Hello," I said, becoming a little speechless upon seeing him.

He nodded. Then, without a word, he tied the blindfold on again.

I found this all a bit strange. Just the night before we seemed to be connecting on so many different levels. Even after him stopping the progression our kiss was leading to, he still seemed to be feeling something for me...

The trip into the caves was silent. Uncomfortably silent.

When we finally stopped moving, he didn't even bother taking the blindfold off. And when I pulled it off I could see him already several feet ahead of me.

I had to run to keep up with him. I finally caught up with him in the lab room from the night before. I got chills just looking at the gourney.

"Lucian.." I spoke up, and he turned to me. "Whats wrong?"

He looked away, he seemed to be in pain. So I walked closer to him and rested my hand on his cheek. "Tell me," I whispered.

His eyes darted in all directions, he was trying not to look at me. "Please," I said, becoming worried.

He removed my hand from his face, "It's nothing, really."

Before I could say anything, Raze walked in and then stopped short when he saw us.

Without looking at me Lucian said, "Olivia, why don't you take a little tour...but don't stray too far."

Not wanting to upset him, I abided. However, I didn't leave the side of the door. I could clearly hear what was being said behind the plastic curtains.

"Lucian...you can't fight it," Raze said to Lucian when he thought I was out of ear shot.

"I can try!" Lucain snapped, and then after a pause, "Sonja is the love of my life, whether she is dead or alive, I will always love her."

"Yes, that may be true, but Olivia...you know how you feel." he stated.

I could here Lucian take in a deep breath. "My marraige to Sonja is what began the war Raze, how do just forget what I've been fighting for all these centuries?"

I could feel my heart tearing in half, and the tears pool in my eyes.

"Had Viktor not killed her, his own fleshand blood, we would still be together to this day...with our own hybrid child." he continued.

I gasped, but only low enough for me to hear. Thats what this was about. He was avenging his murdered wife and possibly even an unborn child.

I was suddenly filled with rage. I knew there was something he was hiding from me that night. Before I could stop myself, I was walking back into the room, seeing red.

"So thats what this was about?" I said through hot, angry tears and clenched teeth.

"Olivia, I told you to--" He began, half surprised and half angered.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up Lucian! You don't care about me! You don't feel for me the same way I feel for you." I yelled, "And you must've known I was falling in love with you, I couldn't have made it any clearer. But you don't love me! It's Sonja you love. SHE'S DEAD, LUCIAN, DEAD! And I'm not...I'm alive and in love with you. But none of that matters, you've broken my heart more than it has ever been."

"Olivia..." He said, his voice softer now. Hurt.

"NO! Just leave me alone Lucian!" I yelled before turning and running as fast as possible out of the tunnels.

Once I reached outside and took a look around, I realized I had no idea where I was. I decided not to wait around for Lucian to come out so I just started running straight.

I was hopelessy lost.

Panic was setting in before I knew it. I didn't know where I was at all. But then, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was a stray, untame lycan I tensed up.

Raze stepped from behind a tree. I immediatly began crying again, falling to my knees in the dirt. He bent over and lifted me to my feet. "Why doesn't he love me?" I wept.

"He does. He just feels as though he's betraying Sonja." He said confidently.

"I hate her," I said childishly.

"He doesn't realize that she would want him to move on," He dried a few tears, "He knows that he has hurt you, and it is tearing him apart back there. He's far more distraught than you may believe."

I didn't believe him. Drying my tears, "Yeah, whatever, I just want to go home." I said with finality, I didn't want to talk about it anymore, it only caused me pain.

Raze didn't even bother to put on the blindfold, and showed me the way out of the woods. It was a fairly simple path, but with the blindfold on, it seemed like a lot of twists and turns. But it didn't matter any way, I wouldn't be returning.

Once inside my flat, I hung my coat up. and began to cry again. Shaka winced a little, and nudged my leg, trying to get me to acknowledge him. "Hi boy," I whispered, before entering my bedroom, stripping down to my bra and underwear; and crying myself to sleep.


	10. Live And Let Die

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away,  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride,  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins."_

**That Friday night; Four days after last seeing Lucian**

The past four days were painfully slow. I was like a zombie. By day three everyone pretty much got the hint that I was depressed, and began to leave me alone. I was constantly deep in thought. Thinking of him...

"I wish you'd come out with us tonight Olivia," Veronica said in one last attempt to break me from my stupor.

I just looked at her with my lifeless eyes, "No thanks," I whispered.

"Well can you at least tell me whats wrong?" She pleaded. I shook my head.

"Oh, seriously, whatever it is, you can get past it Olivia. You're a strong person." She grabbed my shoulders. "You're young, you're gonna make mistakes. You just can't dwell on the past."

Just to please her, I shook my head, "I know."

"So are you coming out with us tonight?" She asked again, hopeful.

"No, really, I have to get to the grocery store before it closes, I'm sorry." I shrugged.

She frowned, "Well then here," she handed me $100 and I looked at her questioningly. She seemed displeased, "It was our hundredth show today, remember?"

I didn't, but okay. She continued, "We were all going to celebrate tonight, but since you're not coming, at least buy yourself something to celebrate on your own with."

"I can't accept this," I said, trying to hand back the money.

She threw her hands up, "Nope."

I half smiled out of thanks, "Thank you Veronica," then I hugged her and we parted ways on the sidewalk.

I entered the grocery store ten minutes later, all the while walking around like a dead person. People steered clear of me. After getting all of necessities, I wandered down the wine aisle. "Ahh, drown my sorrows," I said sarcastically, grabbing a bottle of red wine.

After paying, I began walking home, with my three paper grocery bags in hand. Once I got to my flat, I struggled to open the door with all of the bags in my hands. I found this frustrating.

Shaka ran to me as soon as I opened the door, but I walked right past him and hung up my coat. Before putting the groceries away, I pulled out a wine glass and fill three quarters with the dark red wine. The color somewhat resembled blood.

I placed the glass down and I got to putting the grocery's away.

My mind kept drifting to Lucian, causing my heart pain. I took a few deep breaths, trying to dull the ache. But it didn't help.

Finally I was finished. I picked up my glass and turned around.

I gasped, my glass dropped from my grip and plummeted, shattering on my white tile floor. "Lucian." I whispered.

There he was. Standing in my living room, connected to my kitchen. (note: there is no wall separating the living room and kitchen, just a row of cabinets, like an island)

He stood motionless, and my heart sped up. After a moment, he took a step forward, "Olivia, it's time for me to live and let die." (yes i just used part of 21 guns haha)

I looked at him, confused. He continued, "Sonja is dead. No matter how much I tried to fight that fact, it is uncompromisable. I can no longer be with her. Of course, a part of me will always love her, but, I can't live my life in the past. When you're given the chance to love again, you'd be crazy to give it up." He walked a little closer. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I love you, Olivia, truly I do. There is no denying it anymore. And I just..I want to know if you could ever..love me again.."

I could hardly focus, he said he loved me. Tears were falling from my eyes, and from where I was standing, I thought I could see a few pool in his. "I never stopped." I whispered.

It all happened so fast after that, though I remember everything. (I'll try not to go into too much detail, be mature. haha)

He was in front of me in just a few short strides. I threw myself on him and we kissed deeply. A kiss filled with entangled tears, lost breath, and heavy passion.

I tore his jacket off and it fell to the floor. He nearly tore the shirt from my body, and I almost tore his as well.

He had me pinned between my wall and his body as we continued to discard each others clothing. Articles of clothing littered my apartment floor.

The trip into my bedroom is a blur, but once I was laid down on my bed and he started, everything became memorable.

With every movement I shuddered and he would let out a low groan, occasionally he'd let a loud one slip. It was quite strange: he seemed like the strongest man and toughest I had ever met, yet he was so gentle with me.

It was the most amazing experience I had ever had. And I just loved knowing that I was the one sending shivers through Lucian's body, and making him tremble. It made me feel powerful, it was intoxicating just thinking about making a moan escape from him lips.

When it was over we both laid on our backs, breathing heavily. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and then my eyes caught a glimpse of his necklace. I touched it lightly. "What is this?"

He sighed, then grabbed my hand, "It was Sonja's."

I traced it's pattern with my fingertip, "What happened to her?" I whispered.

He told me all about how he fell in love with Sonja, the Vampire Lord's daughter. And all about how just because she reciprocated his feelings, she was killed, while pregnant with Lucian's child: the only hybrid.

"He killed them?" I asked in disbelief. "Thats terrible."

He nodded his head, and then rested it on my forehead. After a few moments of depressing silence, I got up and put on an oversized white tshirt and handed him his pants. He gave me a puzzling look.

"I'm kind of hungry," I said in a little girl voice, and darted from my room into the kitchen.

He came out of my room a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into the crook of my neck while I was cutting up some fruit. I giggled a little as his beard tickled my neck.

He lifted his face and looked out the window in front of us. "The full moon is tomorrow." He said in an ominous tone of voice.

I furrowed my brows, "You say that like it's a bad thing...?" And when he didn't answer I turned around, "Is it?" I questioned.

"No, no. It's just that, the man chosen to become the hybrid will be transforming tomorrow, and it's the night we inject him with the vampire blood." He said.

"Can I be there?" I asked, wanting to be by his side forever.

"No," he snapped, and then continued in a softer tone, "It'll be far too dangerous for you to be there."

"But not for you?" I challenged, with my arms crossed.

He let out a laugh, "No, not for me. But you, a human, could be seriously injured." He held me close, "And I wont let that happen."

We kissed for a minute, and when he broke away, he said, "I'll be preparing for tomorrow night all day, so I probably wont see you until very late a night, or tomorrow."

I nodded, "Okay," and then my curiosity got the better of me. "Whats his name?"

"Who?" He questioned.

"This..hybrid." I asked, going back to cutting my fruit.

"Oh, Michael Corvin." He stated, picking up the pieces of my broken glass on the floor.

I stopped cutting, that name sounded so familiar. But how did I know it? I let it go after a few frustrating moments, figuring it was just a coincidence.

After I finished eating Lucian stood up from my kitchen island, "You should probably be getting to bed."

I laughed, "Okay mom,"

He smiled and pulled me into my bedroom. We kissed for a bit, but he could tell I was getting tired, and at around 2:30 am he claimed he had to leave.

"I'm sorry I can't stay," He kissed my head, while I sat on my bed and frowned like a child.

He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow night...the next morning at the latest."

"Fineee," I whined.

"I love you," he whispered, catching a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too," I smiled, and blushed. He left my apartment then.

I laid back on my bed and rethought the nights escapades. I buried my face into my pillow and smiled wide. But then I started thinking about our conversation in my kitchen. And for some reason it unsettled me. I knew Michael Corvin somehow, but how...I didn't know. I also knew that I didn't like the idea of Lucian being a part of this project, no matter how strong he was. I had the most disturbing feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong....


	11. Sound Of Silence

_"'Fools' said I, 'You do not know,  
Silence, like a cancer, grows.'"_

**Saturday; 7pm**

I was on my way to the hospital to visit an old friend of mine. Jimmy Hayes. (lets pretend thats the name of the guy that worked with Michael) I only had about another block to go.

After Lucian left I had a knot in my stomach, I couldn't get past the thought of him getting hurt tonight. It scared me to death.

It was such a long day, just waiting around my flat. Waiting for Lucian to come back. I was making myself sick. Thats when I decided to go out and visit the hospital where my parents used to work.

Once I got to the hospital I decided to try to forget about my turning stomach. "Is Jimmy Hayes in?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes, is he expecting you?" she asked in a rushed voice. I didn't like her tone, it was too snippy. I nodded my head and sat down in a chair to wait for him.

A few moments passed and then I saw Jimmy walking down the hallway in my direction. I jumped up and gave him a friendly hug. "It's so good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm doing good," He answered, "What about you?"

We began walking towards his office, "Really well, thank you."

Once we entered his office we continued to talk, he seemed a little on edge. "Whats wrong? You seem tense.."

"Oh, it's just....nothing." He waved his hand in the air.

"No, tell me Jimmy, you'll feel better I promise." I tried to sound convincing.

After a moment's hesitation, "I work with this guy, Michael. He's pretty messed up."

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked, paying attention more.

"Well, one day, the cops came in and were looking for him. Then later on that night he pretty much drug me into a room here." He squinted his eyes, looking away, and shook his head, as if in disbelief that this all happened.

"Then what?" I pressed on.

"He had my look at his neck, something..or according to him, somone...bit him." He continued.

It didn't click.

"A full grown man apparently attacked him, drinking his blood."

I still wasn't making the connection.

"Then a woman supposedly held him hostage and he broke out. Thats when he came here. I didn't know what to do...I thought he had lost his mind, I went and got security. He was gone before I got back." He looked disappointed.

I shook my head, speechless. It was then that my eyes drifted towards the open window. The shiny sphere of the full moon caught my attention.

Click.

A cold prickle covered my body. "Jimmy.." I started, "What was Michael's last name?"

"Corvin," The prickle didn't fade. "Actually," He began shaking his finger slowly, "You know what...I think you know him. He worked with you mother for a little while, as her intern."

Another click.

It was him. I knew Michael. He was a good guy, somebody who didn't ask for any of this, somebody who most likely didn't even want to become a hybrid. My head swirled. What if, with his new power, he wanted revenge on Lucian for doing this to him? Could he kill him? I didn't want to find out.

I stood up quickly. "I'm sorry Jimmy, but I completely forgot! I have so much work I need to do, I have to get home."

"Aw, alright, well don't be a stranger." He hugged him and showed me to the exit.

Once he was out of sight, I began to run. I ran as fast as I could. When I hit the woods, I didn't slow my pace, I knew exactly where I was going.

A root caught my foot and I went flying to the ground, my hands cutting on a few broken rocks in front of me. I stood up and brushed the flowing blood onto my legs, not caring about the pain, or the little pieces of rock stuck in my skin.

I ran right into the cave opening and continued as fast as I could down the corridor. I slowed up when I could hear Lucian's voice. I slowly crept along the wall. He was in the lab room. I could hear something shatter and then a loud smack.

"Thats enough!" Lucian yelled, "Just..go and see what's keeping Raze." And when the other man in the room had left, "I really must apologize, he's in desperate need in a lesson in manners. Speaking of manners, where are mine? Forgive me, I am Lucian."

I smiled to myself. He really knew how to work his charm.

"I need to go," Michael's voice sounded through. "I need to get back."

"There's no going back. There's no going anywhere." Lucian's voice sounded cold and I pressed my palm to my throat, only to gasp from the pain. I looked down at my palm and saw the blood continue to drip down, jagged pieces of rock stuck out in all directions. It took everything I had not to scream.

Michael's voice brought me back to their conversation, "Your war has nothing to do with me."

Lucian sounded confused, "My war?"

Then there was silence. I looked down at my bleeding hand and tried to pry a piece of rock from the middle. It was in deep, and I yelped. A little too loud.

"Olivia," I heard Lucian say next to me, he looked angry and surprised. When he looked down at my hand he reached for me and started washing it off under water. I caught a glimpse of Michael, he looked like he was in a daze.

"What are you doing here?" Lucian asked, trying to conceal his anger.

"Lucian, I know him." I said, trying not to cry from the pain.

He looked me dead in the eye. "How?"

"He was my mother's intern at the hospital. Please Lucian, please find somebody else. I have the worst feeling about this." He bandaged my hand up with white gauze.

He looked sympathetic. But then grabbed a syringe and began injecting himself with some liquid. "My darling, I can't. He is the only Corvin left that can carry both bloodlines. You have to understand."

Before I could say anything, Michael spoke up, "They forced you to watch her die."

Lucian's head snapped toward him. Michael didn't even seem to notice me, he only continued. "Sonja," Lucian looked down, "Thats what started the war. I saw it happen as if I were there."

Lucian half-smiled, trying not to look weak, and then went into a little story of his history. I listened as though I had never heard it before, and in a way, I hadn't. The story, yes, he told me. But the way he spoke of it now, it seemed it took on a whole new level of importance. There was passion in his voice, more than usual.

"This is his war," he began to close off the story, "Viktor's." Then he looked toward me, "I pulled out when I fell in love again." Michael looked at me for the first time, and I thought I could here a shocked whisper "Olivia?", but I couldn't be sure, becaue Lucian continued to speak.

Two men suddenly walked into the room, "We have company," one stated.

Lucian turned back to me, "Olivia, please, stay here." I nodded and he kissed me deeply.

Once Lucian was gone I turned to Michael. "Hello." I nodded.

"You're with him?" He stated.

"Yes," I couldn't help myself.."Please don't hurt him, please." I begged.

He could hear the desperation in his voice, and even though he may not have known why I was begging, he abided. "I wont," He whispered.

It became silent then, I paced.

Then I could hear Lucian's voice, but he was with another man. They were just outside the room. I went to take a look. It looked as though they were arguing. From the conversation, the most I could understand was that the other man was a vampire. That confused me. Why was Lucian being civil with him?

The other man, Kraven I learned his name was, looked in my direction. "Who's that?" he asked Lucian.

Lucian turned to me, "Her name is Olivia." He bekoned me closer, I stood by his side. "And you will not touch her."

The man looked away, uninterested. I stood against the wall and watched them continue to argue. Lucian loaded a gun. Then looked at the man, "Don't even think about leaving." he said to him before walking towards the doorway.

It happened all so suddenly. I watched Kraven pull a gun out from his back holster. My heart beat sped up. "No! Lucian!" I yelled. But before he could even turn around, Kraven fired his gun. Lucian dropped to his knees. "No!" I continued to yell, my feet frozen in place. I couldn't move. The room began to spin. Lucian's gasps could be heard all the way across the room.

"Silver nitrate," Kraven stated, "Bet you weren't expecting that." He said before leaving the room.

Lucian was squirming in pain, and then he fell. It was then that I came to my senses and ran to him. I stroked his face, trying to get him to open his eyes.

I was crying so hard that it was difficult to breath. "Please Lucian," I begged, "please open your eyes, please don't leave me." My cries turned into heavy sobbing.

Just then, Raze came running in. He stopped short. After touching Lucian's face he bowed his head. Running footsteps caught his attention. He turned to me, "Olivia, you have to hide. The vampires will kill you."

I wasn't paying attention. "Olivia!" He shook my arm, I looked up at him, "Lucian would want you to be safe." He ran off then, towards the footsteps.

I knew he was right, Lucian would want me safe. I leaned down and kissed his lips, "I love you." I said before backing away into the lab room where Michael was. Only this time, he wasn't alone.


	12. Good Riddance

"It's something unpredictable,  
But in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life." 

The woman pointed her gun towards me. But Michael stopped her, "No, stop. She's good. Don't hurt her." Then to me, "Olivia, this is Selene."

She nodded in my direction, and then looked to him in confusion, to which he responed, "She stays with us." She nodded again.

"We must go," She said, I followed them out of the room.

There were people shooting all over the place. We had to run in the opposite direction. Selene was gaurding us, while Michael opened a door. Mistake.

I felt like I was watching Lucian's death all over again. Except this time it was Michael being shot by Kraven, and Selene watching the love of her life fall to the ground in agony. It was almost too much to take.

Selene crouched down next to Michael, and I sat next to her, trying to see if there was somethign I could do to save him. Though I knew there was nothing. The silver nitrate was burning him, jsut like it did Lucian. I watched as Michael gasped for air.

Kraven and Selene began to argue. I couldn't take this anymore. It was all too much. I slid back and leaned against the wall, just next to Selene, not wanting to watch this happen. I hung my head in my knees, thinking I was going to die as well. And not really being afraid of it; I had already lost the love of my life, what else did I have to live for?

Just then, I heard the smallest noise. The tiniest rock move just ahead of me. I looked up, and my mind began to race. He was alive, but just barely. Altough, it did seem as if he had a chance to make it.

Lucian brought his finger to his lips, warning me not to speak, as he crawled closer to Kraven. I didn't know what he thought he was doing. He grabbed Kravens ankle, and then raised his arm, as if to punch, but instead, when his arm came closer to the back of Kraven's thigh, a blade shot out and peirced Kraven.

He yelled in pain. Not a moment later, he back-handed Lucian, who went flying a few feet back. I stood up and ran to him. He focused on Selene and Michael, "Bite him," he commanded to Selene. And when he saw that Selene was listening to him, he turned to me, breathing heavily.

"Olivia, my love," he said, through his pain.

I began to cry again, "You're going to be okay, I can fix you." I said, my voice not even convincing myself.

"Shh shh," he hushed, "Olivia, I love you, I want you to know that, and believe it with everything in your soul. Don't be sad, my darling. Everything is going to be okay." We kissed for a moment then. When he broke away, he looked towards Selene, "Protect her," he said, and she nodded.

Those words meant so much more than a simple command, it was him giving up. He knew he was going to die. I cried harder, I knew it too.

Kraven had finished pulling the blade from his thigh and Lucian sat up, prepared for what was going to happen next, though I wasn't.

"You may have killed me...cousin," He began, "but my will...is done, regardless."

Kraven lifted his gun again. My yells seemed to drown of the noise of the shot, but it was only my imagination. I continued to yell all throughout the six shots that were fired into Lucian's body, finally killing him.

I threw my body over his lifeless one when Kraven ran out of bullets and sobbed harder than ever. But Kraven's startled run, and the sound of footsteps caught a portion of my attention.

I knew that if it was enough to scare Kraven away, I should be scared as well. My inution had me backed into a small crevice in between two walls, not even two feet away from Lucian.

In walked another man, and a few other men. I watched in horror as this man threw Selene off of Michael, and then threw Michael into a wall, breaking it and falling to the other side. I knew it was right of me to hide.

I soon found out that this was Viktor. A feeling of hatred stirred in me. I watched as he took the necklace from Lucian's neck, and I wanted nothing more than to kill him myself.

I stared at Lucian, unable to take my eyes off of him. But when I heard heavy grunting, I turned my head. Michael, the hybrid, was standing in front of Viktor. He pushed him so hard that Viktor went flying from the ledge and into the water below. Michael was gone as well, gone to fight him.

It didn't take long for Selene to follow them into battle. When the room was cleared, I tore myself from my hiding place and hovered over Lucian. I craddled his head in my arms and wept over his dead body. I didn't want to let go.

As they fought below, and I rocked my body with Lucians. Unable to concentrate on anything but the man lying in my arms.

All too soon, they were back. And alive. Which must've meant Viktor was dead. Michael held out his hand, waiting for me to take it.

"I can't leave him," I whispered.

Selene crouched down, "He told me to protect you, and I'm going to do just that. You know that he loves you Olivia. Theres nothing you can do now.."

I let it sink in for a moment. I knew she was right. I nodded, then leaned down for a soft peck on his cold lips. "Goodbye," I whispered, "I love you."

Selene helped me up, and set something in the palm of my hand, I looked down and saw Lucian's pendant resting in my unbandaged hand. "It belongs to you now," she said and then turned to walk. I followed them out of the building.

It was all over, I thought. But I was far from correct.

**-ONE MONTH LATER-**

I was getting better. Not quite normal, but I could socialize alright with people.

I was at work on Wednesday when it happened. While getting my things from my office before leaving, a wave of naseua hit. I dropped my papers and threw up in the little waste basket next to my desk.

"Ugh," I groaned, using my desk as support to help me up. The little table calendar caught my eye. Well, not so much the calendar itself so much as the little date outlined in red. I lifted it closer to my face and stared in disbelief. I was late. Four days late.

I backed away slowly, not even caring to grab my papers. I tore out of the building as fast as I could. I ran all the way to the little shed in the woods where I knew Selene and Michael were hiding out. Although, they were planning on leaving in only four days.

I banged on the door as hard as I could. "Selene!"

She answered in a hurry, and I flew in, "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"I think...I think I'm, well I don't know for sure but it's very well possible that...i'm...pregnant." it sounded so strange to say that.

If it was possible, the color would've drained from her face. Michael entered then. She looked at him frantically.

I felt dizzy. I had to sit down. Selene explained to Michael what I was so distraught about.

"What does this mean?" Michael asked to no one in particular.

"It means..." Selene started. "It means that Olivia must leave." I looked up and she continued, "You have to leave Olivia. It wasn't safe for you here anyway, but now that you are carrying the child of the descesed Lycan leader, it makes it all that much more unsafe. Vampires will want to kill you and the child, and Lycans will want to keep the child. You don't have much of a choice."

I let my hand drop to my unchanged stomach. For the first time since Lucian's death, I felt a sense of responsibility. This was my child. Lucian's child. I had to do everything in my power to protect it. I nodded in agreement to Selene.

She took a deep breath, "America is your safest bet. It is far enough away and you will be able to start all over again." I nodded again. She came and knealt in front of me. "Now, there is a problem," I looked up, frightened. "Err, more of a caution....if the child is a boy, there will come a time in his childhool or teen years where he will change. And it wont be a plesant sight. You may even loose your life to his immature Lycan tendancies." I winced, "However, if the child is a girl, she will not change, only carry the bloodline for the next generation."

This was all happening so fast. But I knew what I had to do. I stood up, "When should I leave?" I asked quietly.

"As soon as possible. You can start off with us, we'll get you to the airport. Take as little as you can with you." She said.

"What about money?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"I'll take care of that, you just need to get home and begin packing. Keep a low profile, don't go out at night, and be ready by Sunday night to leave." I followed her towards the door.

Michael came up behind us, "We'll drive you home." he said and exited the shed. We both followed.

On the ride home I stared out the window, thinking. I let my hand rest on my stomach. I thought about the person growing inside of me. It was not only a part of me, but a part of Lucian as well. With that realization came comfort, comfort in the fact that it meant Lucian was not lost forever. But he would be lived on through his child. The child that I was carrying. Our child was proof that he was real, that our love was real, and that his soul, just like our love, would continue on for all of eternity.


End file.
